Sacrificio
by Maraya Greyjoy
Summary: Esta pequeña historia que surgió medio garabateada de mi cabeza mientras escucha la hermosa letra de Pensando en ti de Cancerberoy veia una publicación de Korra Bando Sato en el grupo Korrasami Latinoamérica.


POV KORRA

Todo está listo aparentemente o es lo que yo quiero pensar. El ataque de Kuvira es inminente, todo está coordinado o es lo que yo quiero creer que todo saldrá como esta en el plan, Asami y Varrick están preparando maquinas voladoras de las cuales no recuerdo bien el nombre el caso es que funcionaran lo se estoy segura de ello, en realidad es lo que quiero creer. Los demás están preparándose según el plan , que por más que todos se hayan opuesto a mi idea a todo mi plan en concreto es así como debe de ser no hay otra manera , esta vez voy a vencerla no puede ganar Ciudad Republica no puede caer en manos de esa loca , dictadora que cree que todo cae por la fuerza me niego rotundamente, así ofrende mi vida en el intento tengo que salvar la ciudad , los motivos son obvios las personas que viven aquí lo merecen, Tenzin , sus hijos y los maestros aire, Bolin y Mako , los seres inocentes , por eso lo hago ¿no?. A quien quiero engañar no lo hago por eso, todo esto lo hago por ella solo por ella, para que pueda vivir tranquila, para que puede reconciliarse con su padre y por sobre todas las cosas para que sea inmensamente feliz, aun a costa de mi propia vida.

Tengo miedo demasiado, tengo esa sensación en el pecho cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar, estoy segura que algo pasara en ese pelea algo que me llena de miedo, pero no solo es ese miedo de que talvez tengamos complicaciones, si no ese miedo en el que estas segura que perderás algo tremendamente importante, por segunda vez en mi vida siento pánico, si pánico por mi vida y por la de Asami. Estoy siendo tremendamente egoísta porque solo pienso en nosotras, esperen que nosotras esa palabra no existe no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que guardo dentro mío y solo por miedo. Pero siento que debo lo, esta vez tengo que hacerlo.

[…]

La pelea ha comenzado y como pensé en un primer momento las cosas están saliendo terriblemente mal.

El padre de Asami en un intento por terminar la misión ha entregado su vida, mi corazón se alivió cuando vi a Asami salir propulsada del aparatejo ese en el que estaba volando al lado de su padre, sé que por el momento está a salvo pero algo sigue diciéndome que no lo está del todo. ¡Carajo! Porque seré tan negativa no es propio de mí, debo concentrarme estamos ingresando dentro del Mecha de Kuvira, pero no puedo apartar mi mente de Asami, no pude decirle que mi corazón la quiere más que como una amiga, ¡mierda! Korra enfócate.

Veo a Mako y Bolin separarse del grupo, Su y Lin tiran para su lado también y yo estoy sola con un nudo en la garganta, preocupada por Asami más que por mí, pero tengo que ser positiva y concentrarme en mi objetivo estoy segura que luego poder hablar con ella sobre todo lo que siento, si ella me comprende o me aparta de su lado es un tema en el que no puedo pensar ahora en eso, lo hablaremos cuando todo esto termine.

[…]

Siento la sangre brotar de mi boca, vaya golpe que me he dado contra el suelo, el mecha ha caído al parecer todos han logrado cumplir con todo, ahora todo recae en mi como siempre, me ha tocado lo más sencillo matar a Kuvira; si claro como si fuera tan sencillo.

Bueno vamos luego te lamentas Korra vamos a seguir con esto…

Un golpe, otro golpe y metal en la mano. ¡Pum! Al suelo, duele mucho lo sé pero ella tampoco lo tiene fácil, el asunto es este no me quedan fuerzas para levantarme y pelear, que porque no entro en estado Avatar; simple no me quedan fuerzas. Estoy demasiado desconcentrada viendo de reojo a Sami pelear como una guerrera de Kioshi contra 4 soldados de Kuvira esta mujer es increíble, estoy segura que si fuera una maestra fuego sería más terrible que Azula. ¡JA! Es alucinante como verla pelear me permite reír aunque sea un poco durante este momento en el que sigo dándome de golpes con Kuvira.

Voy a ser sincera si vuelve a darme un buen golpe va a derribarme, veo a ratos todo borroso las fuerzas me están abandonando, ¡Carajo! En qué momento me lanzo eso, como es posible que logre anularme tan fácilmente me estoy empezando a desesperar, porque ya no puedo más.

Quiero que esto acabe, los escucho pelear a todos y cada uno de ellos, lo veo sufrir y me duele. Solo tengo que acabar con esto, siento como poco a poco la sangre brota de mis heridas, el sudor me recorre el cuerpo, la tensión y el miedo me invaden entera. ¡NO! Asami levántate por favor, maldito desgraciado, le han golpeado y me ha dolido como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido yo. Ese hijo de puta va a morirse ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para ti Kuvira, muevo las manos rápidamente para hacer tierra-control mientras me levanto cómo puedo del suelo recogiendo la poca fuerza que me queda del suelo, tengo que atraparla para que me de el tiempo suficiente para poder ayudar a Sami .BIEN! aparentemente funciona, puede atraparle las piernas y el brazo derecho creo mal momento para apoyarte en el suelo Kuv. En lo único que me enfoco ahora es en correr a proteger el cuerpo de mi preciosa guerrera sé que no está mortalmente dañada pero si la han golpeado, más le vale al pobre hombre sobre el que voy a descargar mi furia que no esté demasiado lastimada.

-Sami , ¡Hey! Despierta – sus hermosos ojos verdes me ven, noto en su rostro un corte no muy profundo pero igual me preocupa.

-Korra, estoy bien solo tropecé – hay esta su enorme orgullo negándome la oportunidad de preocuparme por ella, es fuerte hay esta su necedad ya está poniéndose de pie una vez más, se acerca para limpiarme del labio y mi cuerpo se estremece – Ten cuidado por favor, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara.

Sus ojos me taladran el alma y yo no me contengo aunque sé que es inapropiado, que debería estar peleando con Kuvira, la tomo de la mano y por primera vez en mi vida me permito ser egoísta , la beso es mas no se podría llamar un beso es solo un roce de labios más que breve. Al abrir mis ojos la veo sonreír, me quiere y es lo único que importa ahora tengo una razón más para patearle el trasero a Kuvira.

El hombre con el que peleaba Asami parece reaccionar al vernos besarnos y usando tierra-control nos ataca grave error, los reflejos felinos de mi guerrera le dan de lleno con el guante eléctrico en la cara, debo de confesar que ella es más hábil que yo, la roca que lanzo el inerte soldado que ahora está ahora tendido en el suelo me ha dado en la boca del estómago.

El golpe me ha descolocado , trato como buenamente puedo ponerme de pie , tengo los ojos cerrados para no marearme mientras me levanto, siento todo en cámara lenta , el cuerpo me pesa más que nunca y parece no querer responderme como debería ; mis piernas pierden fuerza y vuelvo a estar de rodillas en el suelo otra vez. Ahí está el miedo otra vez, oigo gritar a Su algún improperio o sabe Ravaa que no logro distinguir bien casi nada mis sentidos estas aturdidos no logro percibir nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor con claridad, de la nada el pánico empieza a invadirme sé que debo de pararme rápido para poder pelear y acabar con esto pero de la nada algo me detiene es Su qué le vuelve a gritar a Kuvira que ni lo intente. ¿Qué no intente qué?

[…]

Alguien cerca de mi grita, el grito más desgarrador que mis oídos han escuchado nunca; esperen yo conozco esa voz ¡Asami! No por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, estúpido cuerpo respóndeme déjame abrir los ojos ¡Quiero verla! Ojos ábranse de una vez. Puedo sentirla, es ella su perfume a jazmines invade el espacio que nos separa, puedo sentir su cuerpo perdiendo las fuerzas, ya puedo percibir los sonidos a mi alrededor, la voz de Kuvira le recrimina a Sami haber puesto su cuerpo como escudo, que es insensato lo que ha hecho; ahora es la voz de Asami la que le responde "Las cosas que hago por amor". Me importa un carajo si mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo con ponerse de pie o no quiero verla.

Me levanto como no estoy segura y mientras lo voy haciendo mis ojos se van abriendo, mi mirada se clava en el suelo en unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que caen de un cuerpo que esta frente al mío. Me alarmo siento el miedo recorrer mi alma, le han hecho daño lo sé, me da miedo mirarla a ella sé que verla me va a destruir. Reúno el poco valor que me queda en el cuerpo, la abrazo por la espalda necesito sentirla lo más cerca que nuestras anatomías nos permitan es en ese momento en el que siento una punta filosa rozar mi estómago y así de la nada lo entiendo sin siquiera verla lo entiendo es lo que ha hecho por primera vez siento que la odio por ser tan egoísta no era necesario ¿Por qué me hace esto? Un líquido cálido acompaña ahora al acero que roza mi estómago, me niego a abrir los ojos no quiero hacerlo. No lo entiendo en que estaba pensado, la abrazo más a mí su mano toma la mía y la acaricia, su voz sale de su boca débil casi imperceptible para cualquiera que este demasiado lejos.

-Estaré bien Korra – es un susurro más que otra cosa, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mis piernas se aflojan sigo sin poder abrir los ojos talvez si los mantengo cerrados cuando los abra de nuevo nada de esto estará pasando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Sami?-la siento aflojar más el cuerpo pero se niega a dejarse caer se niega, ahora me aprieta más la mano sé que el dolor la está invadiendo lo sé.

Kuvira grita que soy una cobarde, ¿Por qué te ocultas detrás de ella? Intento zafarme del agarre de Sami tengo que hacer algo , pero no me deja me ha tomado fuerte de la mano , logro abrir los ojos solo para ver el dolor encarnado en una pieza de metal viajando a una velocidad pasmosa hacia al delicado cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos , todo paso en una fracción de segundo, el metal se ha clavado fuertemente en su pecho no estoy segura exactamente donde , el metal frio ha traspasado su bella piel ; a lo grado incrustarse en el mío propio la sangre baña el espacio que nos separa y solo atino a aprisionarla entre mis brazos , no tengo fuerzas mis piernas me fallan caigo con ella atada a mi pecho , su respiración se debilita la mía también no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no este ella ,su piel se enfría va a morir si no hago algo. ¡A que carajos esperas cuerpo de mierda levántate eres el puto avatar! ¡Joder reacciona, se muere la mujer que amas! ¡Haz algo por la mierda reacciona Korra, Asami va a morir en tus brazos! ¡Vamos levántate!

-Ko...Korra…escu...escúchame…-jadea no le queda mucho, tengo que hacer algo tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer soy capaz de hacer portales entre dos mundo pero no puedo levantarme del suelo - Korra necesito que me mires.

Me niego no puedo hacerlo las lágrimas me corren por la cara ya no puedo más, no quiero soltarla pero tengo que hacerlo, su cuerpo se enfría, su respiración parece más lenta, su corazón parece aletargarse con el pasar de los minutos; el agarre de sus manos sobre las mías parece aflojarse. Escucho pasos a mi alrededor, la voz de Bolin se cuela en mis oídos por el sonido de la tierra sé que ha creado una barrera de roca delante de mí lo oigo sollozar tan grave es todo. Siento unos brazos tratar de separar el cuerpo de Sami de mi me niego no quiero, Mako me quiere arrancar a Sami de los brazos pero no lo dejo , Jinora me pide que abra los ojos y lo que veo me desarma : el hermoso cuerpo de Asami esta taladrado por dos estacas de metal en los laterales del pecho uno más profundo que el otro la sangre baña su chaqueta que no es lo suficientemente roja para camuflar el rojo carmín de la sangre que brota de sus heridas, Opal en un arranque de desesperación me toma del rostro y casi gritándome me pide que suelte a Sami que si quiero que se salve deben llevarla con Kya inmediatamente, estrecho su débil cuerpo entre mis brazos ; importándome poco la beso no se si no si nos miran o no pero no puedo dejarla ir sin besarla , me responde el beso débilmente sonrió , su mano toca mi rostro me acaricia débilmente y me susurra un te amo , no quiero pero no puedo evitarlo lloro mientras Mako la toma en brazos ; se lanza en la carrera más importante de su vida en ese mismo instante Bolin se levanta tras su hermano y siguiéndolo a la carrera va creando escudos de piedra para protegerlos. Todo luego de eso transcurre rápido y yo empiezo a trabajar en automático.

[…]

Mis ojos se abren; todo es hermoso a mi alrededor es verde y lleno de animalitos que pululan de aquí para allá.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dónde estoy pero no pude evitar que mi boca soltara la pregunta sin pensarlo todo parece diferente ahora, mi siclo como avatar ha terminado, será posible que me liberen ahora.

-Estas aquí conmigo y es lo que importa- su voz su dulce voz invade todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

\- estaba esperando por ti, Korra – es ella lo sé, ahora puedo verla esta hermosa más de lo que yo recuerdo.

-La vencí, la mate. Al parecer no pude sobrevivir a eso ni tu tampoco, lo siento – la tristeza me invade pero contrario a lo que pensé me abraza muy fuerte, toma mi rostro y nos fundimos en el beso más hermoso que me han dado en mi vida.

\- Lo único que importa es que estás conmigo, ahora y para siempre.

POV Asami

Korra agonizaba tras matar a Kuvira pero yo no puedo simplemente soportar vivir en un mundo en que todo me recordaría a ella , no deje que me curaran preferí esperar que la muerta venga por mí por nosotras Mako estaba mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, Bolin trajo a mi lado su cuerpo colocándolo a mi lado estire los dedos de la mano para poder tomarla la suya entre la mía, me apretó los dedos antes de mirarme para decirme con la voz queda que me amaba y mirándome dejo escapar el último suspiro de su cuerpo. Yo sabía que no podría sobrevira mucho, aún estoy tratando de saber qué fue lo que me mato si el dolor por verla morir o los trozos de metal en mi pecho eso no importa ahora la eternidad nos espera. Unos brazos fuertes me estrechan contra un pecho que me es tan familiar, un aroma a mar me invade entera sé que es ella.

-Te amo más que a mi vida ¿lo sabes Sami? – me dice dulcemente al oído, me gira rápidamente sobre mi propio eje, apoya suavemente su frente sobre la mía

\- Si lo se Korra, yo te amo de igual manera. Tenemos toda una eternidad para que pueda demostrarlo.

Esta pequeña historia que surgió medio garabateada de mi cabeza mientras escucha la hermosa letra de Pensando en ti de Cancerbero ( watch?v=-fgnimsJTzs) y veo una publicación de Korra Bando Sato en el grupo Korrasami Latinoamérica.

Zakuro, Haru, Korra esto va para ustedes por apoyar mi locura y para ti Ana sé que te prometí que volvería a escribir un día espero que algún día viajando por el internet llegues a leerlo.

Asha Greyjoy


End file.
